Un retour difficil
by Loufoca-Granger
Summary: Hermione revient à Londres après six ans d'absence. Elle appréhende les retrouvailles avec ses amis ... surtout le moment ou elle devra leur présenter celui qui partage désormais sa vie. ONE SHOT


Coucou, me voilà de retour avec une nouvelle histoire. J'avoue avoir longtemps hésité avant de la poster car je la trouve très médiocre. Cette histoire est le fruit d'une insomnie persistante donc je n'avais pas les idées très claire en la tapant au beau milieu de la nuit. Mais je me suis dit que quitte à l'avoir écrite, autant la publier donc je ne serais pas étonnée si vous me lancez des tomates.

**Disclaimer **: Tout est à J.K. Rowling sauf Hazel, Deva et Dylan et bien sur l'histoire qui sort de ma petite tête d'insomniaque.

Une jeune femme parcourait les l'allée principale du chemin de traverse d'un pas lent. Elle redécouvrait la beauté de l'endroit, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'y était pas venue. Elle avait oublié à quel point les vitrines étaient belles, l'atmosphère chaleureuse … Elle marchait d'un pas sur, se tenant bien droite mais on pouvait sentir qu'elle était légèrement apeurée, elle avait du faire un immense effort pour venir seule. Elle posa sa main droite sur son ventre arrondi pour se rassurer … elle n'était pas vraiment seule.

Au premier abord, cette fille paraissait « normale », une jeune femme se baladant un samedi après-midi, quoi de plus normal, elle faisait surement des emplettes pour son futur bébé. Mais si on s'attardait plus longuement sur elle, que l'on étudiait ses traits, on aurait pu se rendre compte que son visage, aussi angélique soit-il, gardait des marques de profondes souffrances.

En effet, qui aurait pensé qu'a seulement 23ans, elle avait tué une trentaine de personnes, blessé des centaines d'autres. Personne n'est préparé à faire la guerre … et pourtant, elle avait du se battre il y a 6 ans. Cette guerre l'avait profondément marquée, elle en avait énormément souffert et en souffrait toujours aujourd'hui. C'est pour cela qu'elle avait quitté le monde magique sans prévenir. Elle était partie … loin et ne comptait pas revenir. Mais il avait insisté pour qu'ils reviennent : pour lui, pour elle, pour eux, elle pensait s'être reconstruite mais il savait qu'elle devait revenir ici pour se reconstruire entièrement. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle se promenait en ce samedi, dans un lieu jadis familier. Ce n'était que la première étape, les suivantes promettaient d'être beaucoup plus compliquées.

« Hermione ? »

BOUM. Le cœur d'Hermione se mit à battre démesurément. Elle n'était pas préparée ! Pas ici ! Pas maintenant ! Il fallait qu'elle se calme. Elle installa un mince sourire sur ses lèvres et regarda la personne qui l'avait appelée.

« Hermione ? Par Merlin c'est bien toi ? Oh mon dieu, je pensais ne plus jamais te revoir, viens dans mes bras ».

Elle laissa la tornade rousse la serrer dans ses bras. Ginny ! Son ancienne meilleure amie, quoi qu'elle la considérait toujours comme sa meilleure amie malgré les six années de séparation. Elle avait toujours la même odeur de fleur, les mêmes cheveux roux. Elle desserra son étreinte et regarda Hermione sous toutes les coutures.

« Hermione, Hermione ! Je n'en reviens pas. Mais ou était tu passée ? Je suis tellement heureuse.

Oh, et tu es enceinte !!!! Regarde moi aussi, c'est formidable ! »

« Je … »

« Je suis sure que tu seras une meilleure maman que moi ! Mais pourquoi tu ne m'a pas dit que tu étais revenue »

« Ginny, je … »

« Quand je vais dire ça à Harry ! Et à Ron ! Ils ne vont pas en revenir. Il faut que tu viennes à la maison dîner !! Et tu nous présenteras le papa de ton futur enfant hein, ohh, tu ne sais pas, Ron et Luna sont ensemble maintenant… Et qu'est ce que j'aperçois, une alliance ! Mione, tu es mariée. Tu va venir dîner à la maison pour nous le présenter et revoir tout le monde ?!? »

« Mais… »

« Il n'y a pas de mais, tiens je il y a mon adresse la dessus, tu n'as qu'a venir après demain, à 19h, je te laisse, je dois filer ».

Ginny s'en alla aussi rapidement qu'elle était arrivée, laissant une Hermione hébétée et déboussolée au milieu de la rue. Revoir Ginny avait perturbé Hermione : elle n'avait pas pu en placer une mais elle avait quand même réussi à se faire inviter à dîner … dîner auquel elle n'avait pas envie d'aller, elle angoissait déjà à l'idée de ce qu'il pourrait s'y passer.

Elle rentra vite chez elle et soupira de contentement quand elle vit que son mari l'attendait. Il l'a pris dans ses bras dès qu'elle eu franchi le seuil de la porte et alla s'asseoir avec elle dans le canapé :

« Alors ? Ta balade c'est bien passé »

« J'ai … je suis allée au chemin de traverse, je ne rappelais plus à quel point c'est beau »

« Tu vois ! Je savais que tu aimerai revenir »

« Oui …mais… je … je suis tombée sur Ginny … »

« Ah ! Et comment ça c'est passé ? Elle t'en a voulu d'être partie ? »

« Non même pas, et elle m'a invité à dîner »

Hermione fondit en larme juste après avoir prononcé cette phrase, son mari la reprit dans ses bras et lui chuchota des mots doux jusqu'à ce qu'elle ce calme.

« Hey, un diner ce n'est rien, tu va pouvoir revoir tes amis »

« Sauf qu'elle m'a invité moi et le père de mon futur enfant pour que, je cite, « je puisse le présenter à tout le monde », à peine je reviens je vais déjà perdre mes amis »

« Mais qui te dit que tu va les perdre !?! »

« Oh mais ne fais pas l'ignorant, tu sais très bien ce qu'ils pensent de toi. TU CROIS QUE ÇA VA LEUR FAIRE QUEL EFFET HEIN ? JE DISPARAIS DE LA SURFACE DE LA TERRE PENDANT 6 ANS ET JE REVIENS MARIEE AVEC DRAGO MALEFOY ! »

« Maman, pourquoi tu crie, tu est fâchée contre papa ? »

Hermione se retourna et regarda les deux petites filles qui venaient de faire leurs apparitions dans la pièce. Ses filles, ses merveilles, elles étaient sa raison de vivre, elles avaient complété le bonheur que Drago lui apportait déjà. Elles étaient un parfait mélange d'elle et Drago : l'une avait des cheveux blonds indisciplinés et ébouriffés ainsi que des yeux noisette. Sa petite sœur arborait deux couettes brunes toutes lisses et ses yeux étaient d'un gris-bleuté assez particulier. Hermione leur sourit et leur assura qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment crié et qu'elle n'était pas du tout fâchée.

« Ca, c'est l'autre problème » Reprit-elle à l'intention de Drago, « Ginny ne m'a laissé parlé une seule seconde, elle va dire à Harry et Ron que je suis enceinte mais imagine quand ils vont voir que j'ai déjà deux enfants. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, je serais avec toi, tout va bien se passer ».

Drago l'embrassa tendrement pour la rassurer et elle ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'il était vraiment parfait. Qu'aurai t'elle fait sans lui … il avait été son sauveur, il lui avait fait remonter la pente.

Il y a six ans, Harry avait en effet réussi à tuer Voldemort, toute la communauté sorcière avait encensé cet adolescent de seulement 17 ans qui avait réussi la ou plusieurs aurors qualifiés avaient échoués. Ce jour là, tout le monde avait sauté de joie, s'était pris dans les bras en pleurant. Hermione se rappelait de personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas qui venait la remercier pour avoir aidé le survivant. Mais elle ne voulait pas partager cette liesse, elle se sentait mal, elle avait l'impression d'être sale, d'avoir du sang sur les mains qui ne partirait jamais. Elle n'avait que 17ans, elle aurait du être une jeune fille innocente et insouciante et au lieu de cela, elle avait connu l'horreur d'une guerre, de la magie noire … elle avait plus d'une fois tué et cela elle ne le supportait pas.

Elle avait pris la décision sur un coup de tête. Ils étaient tous réunis pour un festin dans la grande salle de Poudlard, là ou le combat final avait eu lieu, et elle avait dit qu'elle partait prendre l'air dans le parc. Elle était partie … et n'était pas revenue.

Elle voulait fuir, oublier la sensation d'étouffement qui lui enserrait la poitrine, oublier les personnes qu'elle avait tué, oublier ses camarades de poudlard qui étaient mort… elle avait donc fuit, dans un petit village d'Ecosse, 2000 habitants, pour la majorité des personnes âgées, une petite maison ou elle pensait pouvoir oublier mais ou elle ne faisait que s'enfoncer dans une dépression.

Il était arrivé six mois après elle. Aujourd'hui elle se disait que c'était son destin, sinon, pourquoi aurait-il atterrit dans le même village qu'elle ? Lui aussi fuyait, mais pas la même chose qu'elle. Il n'avait pas participé à la guerre, il se cachait, fuyant son père et le Lord qui voulaient tout deux sa peau pour avoir refusé la marque des ténèbres. Le Lord était mort mais son père était toujours en vie … à Azkaban certes mais toujours en même et toujours à même de payer quelqu'un pour aller tuer son fils. Il s'était donc réfugié comme elle, dans un endroit tranquille.

Ils avaient appris à se connaitre et à s'apprécier. Il avait vu qu'elle était mal et l'avait poussée à se confier, à parler pour exorciser sa douleur et cela avait fonctionné, elle reprenait peu à peu gout à la vie et à l'amour. Ils avaient en effet appris à s'aimer et un an plus tard Hazel faisait son apparition sur cette terre, suivie deux ans plus tard par sa petite sœur Deva. Ces deux cadeaux furent complétés par un mariage, simple mais émouvant. Hermione oubliait les horreurs passées et allait de l'avant.

Mais un jour, Drago appris par la gazette du sorcier que son père était décédé et il avait émis le souhait de revenir. Aussitôt, les angoisses d'Hermione avaient fait leur retour : mais Drago l'avait convaincu que cela lui ferait u bien de retourner à Londres, de revoir ses amis … et elle avait accepté, bien que ce fut très dur pour elle.

Elle n'en menait pourtant pas large au moment de sonner à la porte de chez Ginny. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine et elle serrait la main de Drago à l'écraser. Lui aussi avait perdu un peu de sa superbe et semblait quelque peu redouter la confrontation avec Harry et Ron.

« Bonjour Mme … oh, Dobby reconnait Miss Granger, Dobby est très content de revoir Miss Granger après tout ce temps. Bienvenue chez Mr et Mme Potter »

« Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir Dobby, mais que fait-tu ici ? »

« Dobby travaille pour Harry Potter Miss Granger, Harry Potter emploie Dobby et le paye 10 gallions par semaines, Dobby est très heureux de rendre service à Harry Potter et à sa famille ».

Hermione sourit et Dobby les fit rentrer, leur ôta leurs manteaux et les conduisit dans le salon.

« Hermione Granger, Monsieur »

Hermione rentra, suivie de Drago et des enfants, elle regarda ses amis : ils n'avaient pas changé et la regardait les yeux brillants de larmes de joie. Elle vit cependant leur expression changer lorsqu'ils posèrent les yeux sur l'homme qui l'accompagnait. Harry semblait choqué et Ron avait les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte.

Seule Ginny gardait le sourire et se précipita vers Hermione pour la serrer dans ses bras.

« Hermione !! Je n'en reviens pas ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu en avais déjà deux ? Elles sont trop mignonnes, ohh elles te ressemblent, Merlin, ma petite Hermione, deux enfants et le troisième qui arrive ! Alors tu me les présente »

« Moi c'est Hazel » dit celle-ci en s'avançant vers Ginny « Tu es une copine de maman et de papa ? »

« Euh, oui, on peut dire ça, et tu as quel âge »

« J'ai 4 ans » dit-elle en montrant quatre doigt à Ginny « Je suis grande hein ! »

« Oui très grande, et très jolie »

« Ouiiii, maman elle dit que j'ai prit toute la beauté de papa »

Ginny rigola et Hazel repris la parole.

« Et toi, comment tu t'appelle ? »

« Ginny »

« Tu peux l'appeler tata Ginny » intervint, Hermione, « et regarde, le monsieur là bas avec les cheveux noirs, c'est ton tonton Harry et celui avec les cheveux oranges c'est ton tonton Ron. Va leur dire bonjour ma chérie. »

Hazel s'exécuta et alla embrasser Harry et Ron, ces derniers se radoucirent avec la petite fille et semblèrent oublier qui était son père.

« Et toi » repris Ginny, en se dirigeant vers Deva, « comment tu t'appelle ».

Deva sembla effrayée et se cacha derrière les jambes de Drago qui regarda Ginny avec un regard d'excuse.

« Elle est un peu timide, Deva dit bonjour ma princesse, elle ne va pas te manger. »

Harry et Ron semblèrent surpris d'entendre Drago parler comme ça, être si tendre avec sa fille. Celle-ci se mit d'ailleurs à pleurer en voyant Ginny se rapprocher encore plus d'elle et Drago du la prendre dans ses bras.

Ginny les invita ensuite à s'asseoir et leur apporta à boire. La soirée débutait bien, Hermione retrouvait ses meilleurs amis et ceux-ci étaient enchanté de revoir leur amie enceinte et avec deux beaux enfants. Drago quant-à lui essayait de se faire oublier et se contentait de s'occuper de Deva qui n'était pas très à l'aise avec les gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

L'ambiance se dégrada lorsqu'ils passèrent à table. Drago vit Ron et Harry se lancer des regards et Ron se lança :

« Hermione, il faut que l'on sache. Pourquoi est tu partie comme ça sans rien dire ? »

Hermione pris une longue inspiration : la main que Drago posa sur son genou lui donna du courage pour se s'élancer. Il fit alors son récit, leur expliqua a quel point elle avait mal vécu la guerre, elle raconta son exil et la rencontre avec Drago qui lui avait redonné gout à la vie. Quand elle s'arrêta, ses amis la regardait d'un œil perplexe.

« Et nous ? » s'exclama Harry

« Comment ça Harry ? »

« Tu aurais pu nous en parler, on t'aurai aidé Hermione, mais merde nous sommes tes amis, tu t'en serais sorti grâce à nous »

« Harry, s'il te plait, essaye de me comprendre »

« Ce serait plutôt à toi d'essayer de nous comprendre, Hermione ! » s'exclama Ron qui semblait soudain énervé « Tu pars comme ça sans rien dire, pendant six ans on ignore totalement ce que tu es devenue, si tu es vivante, morte, est ce que tu t'es mise à notre place, à MA place. Non, madame s'en va et reviens comme une fleur, avec trois gosses et mariée avec MALEFOY ».

« Ron … »

« Non mais tu te rends compte, tu ne pouvait pas le sentir, tu te détestais et tu reviens marié avec lui. Je ne reconnait plus mon Hermione »

« Ton Hermione ? » intervint Drago qui ouvrait la bouche pour la première fois « c'est ça ton problème n'est ce pas _Weasley_, je t'ai piqué la femme que tu convoitais ? Oui nous n'étions pas ami pendant notre scolarité, mais les choses changent Weasley et j'aime Hermione, je ferait tout pour la rendre heureuse et ce n'est pas un petit crétin comme toi qui va tout gâcher »

« Hermione, Hermione regarde moi » lança Ron d'un ton suppliant « Je n'ai pas cessé de penser à toi pendant ces six années, je n'avais jamais osé te le dire mais je t'aime, je t'ai toujours aimé. Dis moi que toi aussi Hermione. Si … si tu n'étais pas partie c'est avec toi que j'aurai deux enfants, dis-moi qu'il n'est pas trop tard … »

« Ron je suis désolée mais je ne t'aime pas, j'aime mon mari, j'aime Drago et cela pour toujours. Ginny je suis désolée, on va s'en aller ».

Hermione alla récupérer Hazel et Deva que Ginny avait emmené à l'écart de la dispute. Elle ne vit donc pas que Drago avait administré un énorme coup de poing à Ron. Elle rejoignit Drago dans l'entrée et ils s'en allèrent.

XxX

« Drago va ouvrir s'il te plait, on à sonné »

Il se dirigea vers la porte et laissa entrer Harry et Ginny Potter. Ceux-ci se dirigèrent aussitôt vers le salon, ou Hermione reposait avec une petite tête blonde dans les bras.

« Oh, il est trop mignon » s'exclama Ginny, toujours excitée devant un nouveau né

« Je vous présente Dylan, qui fait la fierté de son père, j'ai cru qu'il allait s'évanouir quand la médicomage lui a annoncé que c'était un garçon »

Drago et les filles se joignirent à eux et ils prirent un chocolat en riant de bon cœur. En regardant les six personnes qui étaient autour d'elle, Hermione se sentait bien, elle ne regrettait pas d'être revenue. La seule ombre au tableau était partie : Ron n'avait pas supporté qu'Hermione ai refait sa vie avec Drago et il était parti une semaine après le dîner chez Harry, personne ne savait ou il était. Hermione ne s'en souciait pas, elle avait un mari et trois enfants qu'elle aimait, ainsi que deux amis formidables. Tout allait bien.

Alors ? Déja, félicitations si vous êtes arrivés à la fin. Juste une ou deux précisions : la dernière phrase est un clin d'oeil à la dernière phrase d'Harry Potter et le reliques de la mort. Et je tiens aussi à dire que je ne suis pas une Anti Ron, je suis une anti Ron-Hermione et c'est pour cela que le pauvre Ron-Ron en voit un peu de toute les couleurs dans mes écrits.

Voili, voilà. A la prochaine pour quelque chose de (j'espère) plus réussi.


End file.
